Undercover
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: "You don't need no other loving we can keep it Undercover..." Candy/Dipper. Candy's POV.


Undercover - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's a new one-shot from me for the amazing world of Gravity Falls. This idea came to me when I was listening to the song Undercover by Selena Gomes, so I don't own the song. I also do not own Gravity Falls at all it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. This is indeed Candy/Dipper and I thought this was the perfect song for them. I hope I'm not the only who find Candy/Dippe really cute together; and I noticed the lack of fics for this couple so I decided to write one. Anyway I hope you like it so please enjoy it! One-Shot.**

**Oh this story is also in Candy's POV. **

* * *

*Undercover*

"Okay people it's time for the annual Mystery Shack karaoke night!" Soos shouted over the loud crowd.

It was a normal Friday night; well as normal as Gravity Falls could get anyway. Stan had another wacked idea on how to get more people to come, as if there wasn't enough to come. So of course almost everyone in the town showed up.

However normally I wasn't the one for parties; I was considered weird; well along with my two best friend Mabel and Grenda. Sure we were the three amigos but I was never compared to Mabel and her brother; they were known as The Mystery Twins.

Everyone in town knew the twins, but they didn't know them like I did. I knew them as some of the nicest kids around. They were even better then Pacifica and most people only followed her because her family was rich and they were scared of her.

Me on the other hand was not scared of Pacifica Northwest. I was myself and that was all I was happy about. However the main reason why I even came to karaoke night was not only because of Mabel but because of her brother; Dipper.

Any chance I got I went for it and tried to see him as much as I could. He was smart and kind, his laugh always made me smile, and the way he loved the paranormal just made everything about him pull together.

My name is Candy Chiu and I was indeed in love with my best friends brother. I knew everything about him; if that was weird; then I don't care. Every time I was with Mabel and I saw Dipper either in the same room or just walking by; I would look at him.

"Are any of you gonna sing?" Mabel's voice broke my train of thought's about Dipper.

"I don't think I can; I don't like to get in front of people." Grenda said in a scared voice.

"It's okay Grenda you don't have to; what about you Candy?" Mabel asked me as she turned to me.

"Hu?" I asked as I turned towards her; I was staring at Dipper again. "I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Come on isn't there anything you want to sing about?" Mabel asked; she knew I liked to a lot.

I looked at her for a while and thought. There was one thing I wanted to sing about; and that was Dipper. However I didn't want Mabel to know, what if he was crepped out that I liked her twin brother?

I smiled at Dipper's name, I'm getting caught up about him again; and instantly I had an idea. There was a song by my favorite singer I heard the other day on the radio and I loved it. To me it described everything how I felt about Dipper.

"I think I'm gonna sing!" I exclaimed as Mabel smiled and we both high-fived.

I left Mabel and Grenda and began to head for the stage where Soos was. I could tell people were looking at me but I ignored them only because I noticed Dipper standing over by the beverage table.

However my mind slipped as soon as I walked onto the stage. I walked over to Soos and smiled; he was trying to finished setting up the machine and other equipment.

"Hey Soos; can I sing a song?" I asked as Soos turned around.

"Oh sure Candy what number are you gonna sing?" Soos asked as I looked at the book; they had my song.

"Number ten." I said as Soos nodded and stopped the music that was playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen; we have a taker, please welcome Candy!" Soos said as people began to clap.

I grabbed the mic and looked out into the audience as Soos placed the CD into the machine. I noticed Mabel and Grenda cheering for me; I was lucky to have friends like them. Looking again I notice that Dipper was watching and I smiled.

The audience had all eyes one me and I knew everything was going to be perfect. Mostly because Dipper was watching with his beautiful brown eyes and his kind smile. Everything in my body began to relax and my heart began to beat faster.

"Well before I sing I want to say that this song is for someone special. I've loved him for a while and he doesn't know; but I love everything about him; and I hope he knows he's the perfect guy no matter what anyone says." I explained with a smile.

The music began to play and I began to sing...

_I look to you and all I wanna do is just disappear.__  
__I got a craving for you baby can we get out of here._  
_You're a sexy machine, you're a Hollywood dream,_  
_and you got me feeling like a homecoming queen._  
_Let's drop out of this crowd somewhere no one's allowed._  
_I want you all to myself, I want you all to myself and nobody else._  
_You don't need no other loving we can keep it undercover._

_Find me in the shadows,__  
__and pull the shades down until tomorrow._  
_And make sure that nobody follows,_  
_Yeah you don't need no other loving, we can keep it undercover._  
_You don't need no other loving we can keep it undercover._

_I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark.__  
__And you can navigate me like a map that you know by heart._  
_You're a sexy machine, you're a Hollywood dream,_  
_and you got me feeling like a homecoming queen._  
_Let's drop out of this crowd somewhere no one's allowed._  
_I want you all to myself; I want you all to myself, and nobody else._  
_Yeah you don't need no other loving we can keep it undercover._

_Find me in the shadows,__  
__and pull the shades down until tomorrow._  
_And make sure that nobody follows,_  
_Yeah you don't need no other loving we can keep it undercover._  
_You don't need no other loving we can keep it undercover._

_I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark.__  
__And you can navigate me like a map that you know by heart._  
_All to myself, I want you all to myself, and nobody else._  
_Yeah you don't need no other loving, you don't need no other loving,_  
_You don't need no other loving, we can keep it undercover._

_You don't need no other loving we can keep it undercover.__  
__You don't need no other loving we can keep it undercover._

As soon as the song ended everyone began to break into applause. Even Dipper was clapping and it only made me even happier to know that he thought I did really good. So I bowed and jumped off the stage.

Walking back to where Mabel and Grenda were waiting I snuck another glance over at Dipper and smiled. He smiled back at me and gave a thumbs up; showing that he thought I did good. Once more my heart began to skip a mile a minute.

"Candy you did AMAZING!" Mabel shouted with a smile as she and Grenda high-five me.

"Thanks guys." I said as I sat down with them and Grenda handed me some more punch.

"So me and Mabel were talking...who were you singing about?" Grenda asked with wounder; I knew they would ask.

"Someone it's no big deal." I said with a small smile.

"Come you even said it was about a guy...who?" Mabel pressed and I rolled my eyes.

After the question I didn't say anything. They even stopped bugging me since they knew I wasn't going to answer. Besides with a smile I looked back over at Dipper. He was my secrete crush and it was going to stay undercover...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go, this fabulose one shot! I hope you really liked it. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review, favorite, follow, all of that and thanks!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
